This invention relates to an improved card holder for debit cards that are used for subway and bus fares. More specifically, the invention relates to a card and map holder that contains a flashlight and a digital clock therein.
Debit cards or passes that are used to access public transportation have become more important in recent times. These cards are typically very thin and are shaped like a credit card. Therefore, it may be easy to misplace or lose them in a purse, wallet or pocket. This card holder helps prevent the loss of one""s card as well as providing for easy access to the card when needed in a hurry. A further object of the present invention is to provide a map of the public transportation system for reference. In addition, a digital clock may be added to the second side of the card holder. This allows the user to gauge how much time he has until his next train.
These and other objects are accomplished by a card holder having a first side and a second side, wherein the first side is joined to the second side to form a rectangular sleeve with an open edge for receiving a planar flashlight. The planar flashlight is encased between the first side and second side. The preferred method for manufacturing the planar flashlight is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,846, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
The sleeve is preferably made of a translucent material, however other materials could be used. The first side of the sleeve contains a first pocket with an open edge for inserting a metro card therein and an indent at the open edge for accessing the metro card using one""s finger tip. The first side also contains an activation switch for the flashlight. The second side contains a map of the transportation system for reference.
This metro card holder provides a convenient method of carrying a public transportation debit card and system map. The flashlight aids in finding items in the dark. This holder is small enough to fit inside a purse, pocket or wallet. Furthermore, the indent on the pocket allows for quick access to the metro card when needed.